


In The Starless Sky

by AnimeTossUp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren is 17 so slightly underage, Levi is 21, Levi is a softie, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pining Eren Yeager, Protective Eren, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeTossUp/pseuds/AnimeTossUp
Summary: When Levi had turned sixteen, he presented as an Omega. Most people find their soulmate by the age of eighteen, some find theirs a bit later, but no one has ever met their soulmate after turning twenty. Not everyone has a soulmate, so at the age of twenty-one, Levi had long since given up on ever finding his. College kept him busy enough that he didn't have to think about it too often. It wasn't until he came home for winter break for the first time in two years did he consider that maybe he had already met his soulmate. He just hadn't realized it yet.Or, the self indulgent 'Eren pines for his best friend's older brother' fic that nobody wanted.





	In The Starless Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is the first time I've felt like writing anything in over a year, hopefully I'm not rusty. This is my first A/B/O fic, so I hope you guys enjoy it! It's a two-parter, so I'm hoping to post the second chapter in a week or so. *Hint hint* The second chapter has all of the smut. ; )

When he had turned sixteen, his dynamic had revealed him as an Omega. Most people found their soulmate by the age of eighteen, some found theirs a bit later, but no one had ever met their soulmate after turning twenty. Not everyone had a soulmate, so at the age of twenty-one, Levi had long since given up on ever finding his. 

It didn't bother him, or rather, it wasn't obvious if it did. But then, not many things about Levi were obvious. The bite of his words only portrayed his irritation with the trivial matters in the world, but it didn't portray the countless thoughts running through his mind. The ever present crease in his brow did nothing to reveal the emotions he held in his heart. But they say that eyes are a window to the soul, and the soft yet stormy grays and blues of Levi's eyes told many stories. Too bad he had yet to learn of a person who could read them. 

As he sat in the quiet little nook of the library, he sighed and he allowed himself a moment to look away from his notes and textbooks to gaze out the window into the snowy courtyard of the campus. It was his third year at university, and the fall semester had proven to be several times more difficult than any of the previous semesters had been. With papers to write and finals to study for, he barely had any time for decent sleep, let alone anything else. His studying time forced him to narrow down his hours at work, and he hasn't had much money for anything. Unfortunately, that meant that since he was living in the dorms on campus, he would have to go home for winter break for the first time since Thanksgiving break his Freshman year. He dreaded returning home, especially for the Holidays. But he didn't have much of a choice. The Residence Life office required a fee of nearly $700 to stay in the dorms over the month long break, and that was something he really couldn't afford, especially because the campus meal plan was not going to be in effect throughout the month. 

His mother was overly eager to see him for the first time in two years, and even Mikasa seemed excited to see him when he spoke with her on the phone. He would be lying if he said he wasn't happy to get to see his family. Well, _some_ of his family anyway. He wasn't on the worst terms with his father, but ever since Levi's 16th birthday when he presented as an Omega, his father had become distant. He wasn't there to witness his father's reaction to Mikasa presenting as a Beta last year, but he was almost certain that the man wouldn't have been happy to know that neither of his children presented as Alphas. His aunts and uncles always went on and on about the fact that he was the only male Omega in the family. They weren't exactly fans of the fact that he was gay either. But could you really blame him? His heats always struck him with the desire to be filled up by a knot, what were they expecting? 

Speaking of heats, his next one was due in a couple of weeks. Levi only hoped that his heat wouldn't hit until after finals. He was lucky enough that his last one came the day after his finals ended six months ago. If he had an Alpha mate, he could have his heat over with in just three days. Without one though, his heat would last anywhere between seven and ten days. The near constant heat and lust would make studying practically impossible to concentrate on, and his scent would be a distraction to any Alphas if he did have to go to finals during his heat. Well, if it came to that, his professors would probably let him take his exam in a separate room if necessary. Probably. He let out a warm huff of air at the thought, and drew a frowning face in the resulting fog on the chilly window. What he wouldn't do for a steaming mug of black tea at that moment. He wrapped his knitted olive green scarf around his neck a bit tighter, and returned to his studies. 

His hand was beginning to become sore after hours of copying notes down from the textbook. The course material's information was too complicated to make sense of just by reading it, so he had to take notes on the overarching concepts to make the book easier to comprehend. He had been working at it for hours, and though he had a firm grasp on the fundamentals of the course, he was still struggling to understand some of the more recent lessons that they had covered in class. After working diligently for another twenty minutes, he checked the time on his phone to see that it was 9:42 p.m. The library would close at 10 o' clock, which was earlier than normal because of the weekend, so he would have to try to study in his dorm room for the next few hours. 

It's not that he couldn't study in the environment that his room provided, but he needed peace and quiet to focus. His roommate and best friend Erwin was generally pretty good about respecting that, but it was a Friday and that meant that Erwin's girlfriend and Levi's other best friend Hanji would be there. Though he would never admit it out loud, he loved Hanji to death, it's just...well. The beta always spelt a recipe for disaster. How she managed to pass her own classes he had no idea, that girl couldn't focus for shit. 

Despite there still being at least fifteen more minutes until the library closed, Levi figured he might as well starting packing up. He placed the pen he was using into his pencil case, and shoved it along with his notebooks and textbooks back into his messenger bag. He pulled out a pair of gloves that matched his scarf and his beanie, and pulled them on. His hands were naturally pretty cold, but the bitter chill of the winter air didn't help any. He stood up from the old wooden table and pushed his chair in before padding quietly across the soft carpet and exiting the building. 

He shivered as he trudged along the snow filled path from the Library to the dorm building he lived in. There was always something eerie about walking around campus at night, and with winter came shorter amounts of day time and longer amounts of darkness. He let the warmth of the building envelope him as he entered, making his way over to the elevator and riding it to the 7th floor. When he reached the door to his room, he didn't even bother reaching for the key, he knew Hanji wouldn't have locked it behind her. His gloved hand met the cold metal and he opened the door to see that Erwin's side of the room was covered by sheets and blankets draping over his lofted bed. 

"...The fuck?" he muttered out loud. 

"Levi!" Hanji popped her head out through a seam between where the sheets hung from the ceiling. "We made a pillow fort! You should come inside!" Hanji practically yelled. 

"Uh, no. I have to study. Actually, shouldn't you be doing that too?" Levi asked. 

"Doing what?" she asked, blinking innocently. "Never mind that, we made a mountain of pillows and we're watching The Little Mermaid on Erwin's laptop." 

"Hey, Levi," came the unmistakable deep voice of the Alpha from behind the curtain of mismatched bedding. 

"Let me guess, she forced you into this?" Levi questioned with a smirk. The big oaf was constantly being dragged into doing the weirdest things by his overactive girlfriend. Occasionally she would successfully trick the omega into her crazy antics as well. Erwin only hummed in confirmation, and Levi snorted. "No thanks, Shitty Four Eyes, I've seen that movie more times than I'd like to admit," he said, turning to place his bag on his desk to at least attempt to get some work done. 

She laughed in response, "If you say so, shortie! Though I'm pretty sure it's impossible to watch the Little Mermaid too many times." The brunette crawled back into the nest she and her boyfriend made, and the familiar intro of the movie began to play. 

The raven sat in his uncomfortably stiff desk chair and opened his laptop to the paper he was working on for his Irish Literature class. He put in some earbuds to listen to some mellow music as he wrote and to drown out the dying whale noises that Hanji was making. Or was that the movie? He couldn't tell. 

And to think he'd be stuck with these two on the three hour drive back home. Hopefully Hanji would sit in the passenger seat so he could sit in the back of the car and listen to music. 

\----------------------------------------------

Two weeks later, Levi sat on his bed as he continued packing as many sets of clothes into his luggage case as possible. Despite having to head back home for a month, he was in a decent mood. Not only had his heat not arrived during his finals, he already had gotten his results back for most of his exams, and he had done even better than expected. Who knows? If his heat came in time for Christmas, he might not even be forced to attend the annual Christmas dinner at his grandparent's house. 

At that moment, the door burst open and Hanji came in with Erwin trailing after her. "Hey munchkin! We're all loaded into the car! You done packing yet?" she asked as she plopped down where his folded clothes were on the bed. 

"Hanji! Okay, first of all," Levi began, "don't fucking call me munchkin. Second, move your fat arse off my clothes! And third, if your glasses worked at all you would already know that NO, I am not done packing. Jesus." 

He ran a hand through the longer parts of his hair before snatching the clothes that Hanji had moved off of and shoving them in his bag. "Just, give me five minutes, okay? I'll meet you in the car."

She hopped up off of his bed and said "If you say so, shortie! We're going to grab coffee at the shop on the first floor, want anything?" 

Erwin chuckled, "The same thing he always wants, right Levi? A grande salted caramel latte with whip!" The blond giant only laughed harder when Levi chucked a wad of clothes at his head. 

"You buy me that sugar filled crap I will fucking pour it over your head. I could use a large cup of English breakfast tea though. Thanks," Levi said as he caught the shirt that Erwin tossed back to him. 

Hanji snickered as she began to close the door. "Like you could reach his head!" The door was closed before the same shirt that hit Erwin could reach her. Levi sighed and walked over to pick it up off of the floor. He tossed it in the hamper on the way back to his bed, and quickly zipped his luggage closed after squeezing a few more shirts and toiletries in. 

By the time he made it to the car, Erwin and Hanji were already sitting in the car with their coffee. Hanji was sitting in the front, thank fuck. He placed his bag in the trunk once Erwin had popped it open, and then sat in the seat behind Erwin. Hanji couldn't reach him from there, and therefore wouldn't be able to poke him constantly throughout their thankfully short trip. Hanji handed Levi his tea as he got adjusted.

"So, we ready to go?" Erwin asked as he checked to make sure everyone was buckled. 

"No," Levi uttered at the same time as Hanji yelled "Hell yeah!" Disregarding Levi's response, Erwin started the car and then they were off. 

The raven stared out the window at the passing buildings as they made their way through morning traffic. Before they were even outside Trost's city limits, Hanji asked "Are we there yet?" and then burst out laughing when Erwin gently whacked her. Levi merely groaned and put his headphones in so that he wouldn't have to listen to their nonsense for two hours. 

"No, if I have to put up with Hanji for the next couple of hours, so do you," Erwin said over his shoulder. 

Levi groaned again as he pulled the earbuds back out and resumed eyeing the passing scenery out the window. He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't ready to go back. He didn't necessarily leave his hometown to escape his family, but it didn't mean he wanted to see any of them besides his mother and Mikasa. Levi glanced at the two sitting in the front when Hanji began maniacally giggling. She had been oddly quiet for the past few minutes while she fiddled with the stereo, which likely meant that she was up to no good.

"Disney sing-along time! Who's ready?" The familiar tune of "Under the Sea began playing as she spoke, and Levi rolled his eyes before smacking his forehead against the car window. 

"No. Not now, not ever. It's bad enough that you're playing that shit, but having to hear your singing on top of that? Might as well shoot me now, I'll die before we get there at this point anyway."

Hanji pouted at this, "You're so mean Levi! My singing is fabulous! Don't you think so honey buns?" Turning to her boyfriend, she gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Erwin responded sincerely, tapping his fingers to the rhythm on the steering wheel. 

"See? Erwin likes my singing!"

"That's because he's in fucking love with you, he'd say anything to keep you happy," Levi grumbled. Hanji didn't bother listening, and began belting along with the song playing in the background. 

"Okay, I don't care what you say Erwin, I'm putting headphones in, my head hurts." Levi did just that, as put on his most soothing playlist. He dozed off at some point, and managed to sleep through the whole car ride, awaking only when they reached the outskirts of their hometown. 

"Morning sleepyhead," the brunette crooned. Sometime during the two hour car ride, the Disney music had stopped. Not that Levi was complaining, the car was silent and fairly peaceful. Hanji must have worn herself out if it was quiet enough for Levi to actually be able to hear himself think. 

They drove past a familiar family owned gas station that marked the beginning of city limits, and Levi felt a swirl of unease arise in the pit of his stomach at the thought of seeing his family for the first time in two years. 

He couldn't wait to see his mom. She was likely waiting at home in her worn blue apron with a plate of cookies and a kettle of tea ready for when he stepped across the threshold and into his childhood home. Her hug would be warm, but gentle, and she would smell like sweet vanilla and cinnamon as she always did. God, did he miss her. 

"Levi?" Erwin spoke softly from the front seat. Levi didn't respond, choosing to make eye contact with Erwin through the rear-view mirror. "We're going to drop you off first, since Hanji will be staying at my place for most of the break."

Levi nodded, and focused his gaze on the nostalgic scenery that passed by. It was early evening, not quite late enough for his mom to have started preparing dinner. He was glad for that, he had always enjoyed helping his mother in the kitchen. Eventually, (too soon, he thought) they were pulling into the drive way of Levi's house. He hopped out, stretching his legs before rounding the car to get his luggage out of the trunk. He waved goodbye to the two still in the car, with Hanji yelling something about them hanging out later in the week. He didn't really pay attention, which was fine because she would surely text him several reminders anyway. 

They pulled out of the driveway and continued down the road as he made his way up the steps to the front door. He rapped his knuckles on the white door three times, only waiting a few seconds before the door was pulled open by his mother. Before he could even utter a greeting, he was enveloped in her arms, and she was squeezing the life out of him. He couldn’t find it in himself to care, as he deeply inhaled her vanilla scent and wrapped his arms around her in return. She released him after a moment, keeping one of her hands on his shoulder as they made their way inside. 

“ _Levi,_ ” she said, “How has my baby been?” 

Levi tried not to roll his eyes at being called a baby, he was twenty-one for fucks sake, but ultimately failed. “Mom, please,” he grumbled. 

She laughed airily as he took a seat at the kitchen table and she moved to place a plate of cookies in front of him. “Sweetie, you will always be my baby,” she responded. Anyway, how is school going? You’re pretty close to your heat, I can smell it on you.”

“School is fine, stressful, but fine. My heat should start within a week or so,” he replied, taking a bite from a cookie to avoid having to speak further. 

“Good. You’re so smart, I know you’ll do well, and you’ll graduate before you know it. Oh, and of course you’ll have your old room to yourself while you’re in heat, your father recently replaced the lock on the door for your privacy,” she said. 

He glanced up, surprised. “What, so he’s finally come around to the fact that I am an omega then?”

Kuchel sighed softly, “Well, not entirely, but I think he realizes that you’re an omega and will always be an omega. Regardless of your dynamic, you are still his son. I know you don’t think so, but he does love you, Levi.” 

Levi snorted. “Sure, does a hell of a job showing it,” he stated angrily, snatching another cookie and taking a large bite. 

“Don’t eat too many, you’ll spoil your dinner, honey.”

He chewed slowly before swallowing. He stared at his mother for a moment, before standing up to give her another hug. “I should have come home sooner. I missed this.” Kuchel chuckled softly, running her fingers through his soft dark hair. 

He released her, and moved to pick up his bag. “I guess I’ll go unpack, if you need help with dinner, let me know.” 

Kuchel nodded in response as he made his way up the stairs towards his old bedroom. He took one look around the room that hadn’t changed a bit since the last time he visited. Levi had so many memories of this room, good and bad, that surfaced as he stepped in and shut the door behind him. He didn’t dwell on it, the past should stay in the past, after all.

It took him only ten minutes to unpack everything and so he returned to the kitchen where his mother was preparing dinner. 

“Can I help?” Levi asked as he came up behind his mother. 

“Sure. Could you peel those potatoes and dice them for me?”

He nodded and picked up the potato peeler and scooted the trash can closer to the counter. “Where’s Mikasa at?” He assumed his father was still at work, but Mikasa was typically home by this time of evening. 

“Oh, she went to see the new Guardians of the Galaxy movie with Eren. She should be back pretty soon, though,” Kuchel replied. “You remember Eren, right?” 

“Yeah, my memory isn’t that bad. Not like he and Mikasa have been glued at the hip for years or anything,” he mumbled sarcastically. Why was his mother bringing up Eren? He didn’t dislike the kid, he was just some scrawny boy that his sister took to protecting since they were in kindergarten. It was completely unsurprising to hear that Mikasa had turned out to be a beta, she was overly motherly. He had finished cutting the potatoes, and put them in the pot of boiling water on the stove.

If his mother had picked up on his sarcasm, she didn’t say anything about it. One of the many things that he loved about her. “Hmm,” she quietly responded. “I think you’d be surprised if you saw him now."

“Why is that?” he questioned. Before his mother could respond, the front door opened and closed. 

“Mom, I’m home,” a familiar voice called out from the living room. 

“Welcome home sweetie. How was the movie?” Kuchel asked.

“It was good. Better than the first one. Is Levi here yet?” The sound of shoes being taken off drifted into the kitchen. 

“No, not at all,” Levi responded before his mother could. 

“Har har, very funny,” Mikasa said as she walked into the kitchen. She hugged him briefly, before backing away. “Ew, you reek. Are you going into heat?” She didn’t bother waiting for a response as she immediately went for the cookies. 

“He is going into heat, once he does, you’ll have to remind Eren that he won’t be able to come over for a little while,” his mother mentioned. 

“Why wouldn’t Eren be able to come over while I’m in heat?” Levi questioned, confused. He turned to Mikasa. “Did Eren present as an Alpha?” Mikasa only nodded as she chewed her cookie. Even with her mouth full, she couldn’t help but smirk. Eren had grown up quite a bit since the last time Levi visited. Her best friend’s crush on her older brother hadn’t faded even the slightest, and she was looking forward to the moment their paths crossed. Maybe her stubborn brother would finally give her even more stubborn friend the time of day. 

“That’s…actually surprising. I don’t usually stereotype people by their dynamic, look at me for christ’s sake, but I definitely thought that kid would be a Beta. Possibly even an Omega, he isn’t much taller than I am,” Levi mused. 

Mikasa snorted at his last statement. If only Levi knew how wrong he was. Well, he’d learn soon enough. 

“Anyway, what’s new with you, Mikasa? Is your last year of high school going well?” Levi asked. 

Mikasa took a seat at the dinner table while she waited for the two Omegas to finish cooking dinner. “It’s going pretty well,” she responded. “Oh, and I met my mate a couple weeks ago.”

Levi immediately stopped what he was doing upon hearing that, spinning around to face his sister, almost dropping a knife in the process. “Really? That’s amazing. I’m happy for you.” 

Mikasa merely smiled in response. She wasn’t sure how her brother would take the news, seeing as he hadn’t met his own mate and all. 

“So, what are they like?” Levi asked, returning to his task. 

“Hmm, well, at first I thought he was obnoxious. He’s also a Beta, and he constantly picks fights with Eren. His name is Jean. He’s a bit of a handful, but you know. I’ve only known him for two weeks, and I already know that it was meant to be, as disgusting as that sounds,” she said.

“I don’t think it’s disgusting at all!” Their mother piped up. 

“As long as he makes you happy, you do you, ‘Kasa,” Levi said, patting his sister on the head. 

“Thanks,” she responded. “Is Dad going to be eating with us today?” Mikasa asked, turning towards their mother. Levi immediately scowled. 

“No,” Kuchel sighed, bringing the finished stew to the table and placing it down. “He’ll be back around nine tonight.”

“Thank god,” Levi said, none too quietly. 

“Levi!” Kuchel scolded. “Anyway, would you two mind setting up the table and getting washed up? The dinner rolls will be done soon, then it’ll be time to eat.”

The two siblings did as they were asked, and finally the three sat down to eat together. The rest of the evening went on without a hitch. Levi made sure to be in his room before nine, not quite ready to deal with his father that night. He heard his father come inside the house, but made no effort to go greet him. Instead he turned to texting Erwin and Hanji, asking the couple how their first night back had went. The three of them stayed up and texted back and forth for a few hours before Levi retired to bed, completely exhausted despite the nap he had taken during the drive. 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Breakfast the next morning was awkward to say the least. Levi quietly ate his pancakes while his father spoke quietly at the opposite end of the table with his mother. After a while, his mother turned towards where he and Mikasa were eating. 

“So, what plans do the two of you have today?”

“I’m hanging out with Eren and Armin at the mall,” Mikasa stated. 

“Not sure,” Levi replied when his mother’s gaze turned towards him. “I might go visit Erwin and Hanji, or I might just stay home and watch TV. Haven’t decided yet,” he responded. 

His father scoffed. “Of course, not like you could go out and get a job or something.”

Levi narrowed his gaze at his father. “I _have_ a job. Back home anyway,” he stated, overly aware of the fact that he referred to his university as his home. “Besides, I’ll only be here for a few weeks, no point in trying to get a job.”

His father didn’t bother to respond, standing to place his dish in the sink and leaning over to kiss Kuchel on the cheek. “I’ll be home around the usual time,” he stated, straightening his tie and heading towards the door where his briefcase was already waiting. Levi heard the door slam, and rolled his eyes. 

“Levi…” his mother said warningly. 

“What? Mom, it’s not my fault that I presented as a fucking Omega. That’s what this is all about, isn’t it? He never acted that way before,” Levi said, scowling. 

“Honey, I know it isn’t your fault. And there is nothing wrong with being an Omega. I just wish you and your father would sit down and talk through your differences. This has been going on for far too long,” she sighed. She kneaded her hands through her hair, there were more grey strands than Levi had remembered there being. It wasn’t his intention to stress his mother out, he knew she didn’t deserve it. 

Levi sighed wistfully, “I know. I’m sorry. I’ll try speaking with him later tonight.”

Kuchel shot him a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

“Well, now that the drama is over with, I’m leaving. I’ll probably be gone until dinner again, Mom,” Mikasa spoke up. Levi poked his sister. 

“Brat, you totally waited just so you could see me get chewed out by Dad, didn’t you?” Levi grumbled. 

Mikasa smirked in return, “Maybe,” she said slyly, not bothering to deny it. She stood up and placed her empty dish in the sink before heading up the stairs to get ready. 

“I think I’m going to hang out with Erwin and Hanji. Pretty soon I’ll be stuck here thanks to my heat, might as well get out while I can,” Levi said to his mother. 

She nodded in return. “Alright, have fun! I’ve been teaching Eren’s mom Carla how to cook because God knows she can’t, so I’ll be over at the Jaeger’s if you need me.” Levi smiled at her before he too made his way up the stairs to get dressed. 

He quickly shot Hanji a text to say that he’d be coming over, to which she immediately responded with all-caps and several exclamation points. He smirked and shook his head before pulling on a hoodie. Erwin’s place was about a 20-minute walk from his own house, so he chose a pair of comfortable shoes, as well as some gloves and a scarf before heading back downstairs. 

His mother called out “Have fun, honey,” as he reached the foyer. 

“Thanks, Mom. See you,” he responded, closing the door behind him and heading down the nostalgic street. He smirked when he passed by the Jaeger’s house, only two houses away from theirs. He’d have to drop by sometime, he enjoyed poking fun at Mikasa’s best friend, and the Jaeger’s were practically like a second family at this point. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that it took him a moment to realize that he had walked the entire distance to Erwin’s place. He quickly jogged up the steps. He started to knock, but was only able to tap his knuckles on the door once before it was being pulled open by an excited Hanji. 

“Levi! I haven’t seen you in forever!” She squealed excited as she squeezed him. 

“Oi! Hanji, it’s only been a day! Get off me!” He yelled, squirming to get out of her grasp. When she finally let go of him, he brushed imaginary dirt off himself, grumbling “How are you planning to deal with my heat if you can’t even handle one day apart? I won’t be able to see anyone for at least a week. Get yourself together, Shitty Glasses.”

Hanji pouted as she let him into the house. “Why do you have to have heats? I hate them.” Levi only rolled his eyes in response, taking off his shoes and entering the hallway, socks softly padding against hardwood floors. Erwin was sitting on the couch, game controller in hand. He glanced up and waved as Levi and Hanji came into the living room. 

“Hey, Levi. I swear this goofball can smell you. Before you even knocked, she paused the game and bolted to the door,” Erwin laughed, squeezing his girlfriend’s shoulder as she plopped down next to him on the couch, picking up her own abandoned controller. 

Levi sat down on the end of the couch, and snorted. Of course she could smell him, he was about to go into heat. It was a wonder Erwin _couldn’t_ smell him. The couple resumed their game as Levi played on his phone. After a few minutes, Erwin stopped his squabbling with his girlfriend over who was winning to turn to Levi. “Hey, that new movie we wanted to see is coming out next Tuesday. Will your heat be over by then?” The blond asked.

Levi shook his head, “Probably not. My heat lasts for a week at least, and since it hasn’t started yet, it’s doubtful it will be over before then.”

“It wouldn’t last so long if you got an Alpha,” Hanji said, wiggling her eyebrows at him. 

Levi huffed. The brunet made that argument all the time, somehow she still didn’t get it. “True, but I don’t have a mate. It’s hard enough finding an Alpha who doesn’t have a mate, and I don’t want to have sex with some random stranger anyway,” he said. 

Hanji hummed. “If only you had a mate, my poor baby!”

“I don’t need one.”

“But still! What if you’re a rare exception, and you just haven’t met your mate yet because they’re traveling in Antarctica or something?” The brunette whined. 

“Honey, most people don’t really...travel in Antarctica for very long, if at all,” Erwin gently chided his girlfriend. 

“Fine. Then…what if Levi already met his mate, and didn’t know it? Like, if his mate hadn’t presented yet when Levi met them, neither of them would have recognized each other as mates! It’s happened before, you know,” Hanji stated proudly. 

“Yeah, and that’s about as likely as winning the lottery Shitty Glasses,” Levi mumbled. “It’s fine. I don’t need a mate, it would only be troublesome in the long run.” 

Hanji simply sighed, shaking her head. She knew her friend was lonely, and though he might not have said it, he wanted a mate as much as anyone else did. When they were sixteen, she had forced Levi to spend the night and go through their yearbook circling all the potential Alphas in their school that didn’t already have mates. He didn’t have to say anything for her to know that he was eager to meet his mate. When he turned twenty, he didn’t let it show, but she and Erwin could both tell that he was devastated. She wished that there was someone for her friend, just like she had Erwin. 

Little did she know, the statement that she had made to Levi earlier was not only more likely than they could have thought, it was also the reality that fate had chosen for the young raven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated. <3


End file.
